Sailor Moon I: The Legend Begins
Sailor Moon I: The Legend Begins (or Sailor Moon: The Motion Picture as it will be titled on its first theatrical release), will be a Live-Action Female-Oriented Epic Superhero Fantasy feature film, and the first cinematic installment and adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga and anime Sailor Moon, marking the beginning of the Live-Action Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. It will be co-written by Naoko Takeuchi and Robert Barnes III, whilst being produced and directed by Barnes through his New Frontier Pictures, to be ready for a release date of Summer 2032, being co-financed and distributed by Toei Company, Ltd. and Paramount Pictures. The film will be made on a $65,000,000.00 USD or ¥6,422,000,000.00 Japanese Yen budget. Story Prologue Long ago, when the Solar System was young, it was home to many great civilizations across the many planets, moons and asteroids. They were all collectively referred to as the Solar Kingdoms or the Sailor Planets. The leading civilization in an era of peace called the Silver Millennium was the Moon Kingdom ruled by Queen Serenity. There were other kingdoms to be found on Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and even on several prominent asteroids and planetoids as well. As long as each kingdom was alive, their respective astronomical object had its own powerful crystal embodying different elemental powers, mixing in a small amount of yellow solar radiation for practically superhuman powers. The most valuable aspect and investment of the Solar Kingdoms, as they were to be collectively called, was in their future. The Children of the Solar Kingdoms were not only the future royalty, but in training to be the future rulers, they were also the guardians of peace, truth, love and justice in the Solar Kingdoms. These so called Sailor Scouts/Soldiers were to be taken by today’s views as magical superheroes of then. Along the way in fighting to keep the peace, the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers were assisted by an incognito Prince Darien/Mamoru/Endymion of Earth under the guise of magical Earth superhero Tuxedo Mask. The Sailor Scouts/Soldiers were named after the styling of their costumes, resembling Japanese schoolgirl uniforms. Even though the people of the Solar Kingdoms had almost unstoppable powers and sometimes weaknesses to be utilized in magical superhero-like roles, they were bound by very certain rules. Interfering in the course of history was a big no-no, to only be used as a last resort. Rather, they would use their powers to not rule other races that they came across, but to lead them to their ultimate potentials. In those days, the people of the Solar Kingdoms used their limited war and aggressive tendencies to prepare each other for when darkness and evil would strike, and used them in fair and fun sporting events. Education, science, sorcery and art were held up in high regard, and royalty shared power with kingdom councils. Everything was peaceful, that is until the very birthing of the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse/Chaos led by wicked Queen Beryl, her handpicked Four Dark Generals, and their minions and monsters. Under the influence of the Negaverse/Chaos’ first incarnation as the spiritual form of the mighty Queen Metallia, the Dark Kingdom and its constituents turned almost half the people of Earth against the Solar Kingdoms in order to conquer them all. Queen Beryl was not only out to rule the Universe, for she wanted the handsome Prince Darien/Mamoru/Endymion to be her husband/king/consort in a new Universe ruled by her. He was already preparing for a marriage to his true love; Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon, which made an angry Beryl truly begin her attack. The resulting Sailor Planet Wars that followed resulted in many parts of the different Solar Kingdoms being scarred, but undefeated. The young royalty and guardians of the Solar Kingdoms; the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers of all the Solar Kingdoms, including Prince Darien/Mamoru/Endymion of Planet Earth were the most tragic casualties of the Sailor Planet Wars. The ultimate aim of the Dark Kingdom was to use the unequaled power of Queen Metallia’s Negaforce over all the Solar Kingdoms. Even with the tragic loss of the Children of the Solar Kingdoms, Queen Serenity and the Solar Kingdom Rulers beat back the Negaforce, Queen Metallia, and the constituents of the Dark Kingdom with their combined powers, and have now put the Dark Kingdom on trial. Act I In the great Capitol City of the Moon Kingdom named Serenity, located on the aptly named Sea of Serenity on the Moon (Terra Luna), the trial of the Dark Kingdom Leaders is taking place. Queen Serenity is judge in the trial of Queen Beryl and her four generals: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Malachite/Kunzite. Nephrite and Malachite/Kunzite were the pure followers and enforcers of Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia’s powers. Young Jadeite and Zoisite both had respective perversions and unreasoning hatreds of the opposite sexes, daring to murder the Children of the Solar Kingdoms. Queen Beryl is the chief architect of the crimes, and all five are pronounced guilty by the Solar Kingdom Councils, sentenced to life imprisonment in the Fifth Dimension. Even with the life imprisonment of the Dark Kingdom Leaders in the Fifth Dimension, the effects of the Sailor Planet Wars are still present, and are about to still destroy them. Queen Serenity and the Solar Kingdom Rulers make a shocking discovery that the Negaforce is slowly destroying their Sun, and it will explode in a supernova that will obliterate all of the Solar Kingdoms. They plead and attempt to bargain with the collective Solar Kingdom Councils to evacuate their people from the Solar System. In fearing the unknown, the Councils dismiss the claims and forbid the Rulers from making the discoveries known, lest they be facing charges of treason and insurrection. The Solar Kingdom Rulers take half-hearted silence vows. The Solar Kingdom Rulers do not make the same vows for their reborn heirs; the Children of the Solar Kingdoms. Back at Queen Serenity’s own castle at the North Pole of the Moon, the Queen is building a rocket out of the crystals of the Solar System’s Sailor Planets to evacuate the young Sailor Scouts/Soldiers, Prince Darien/Mamoru/Endymion, the Venus Cat Advisor Artemis and the Lunar Cat Advisor Luna to the future Earth of the late 20th Century in 1974-1984 A.D. The future Earth was chosen by Queen Serenity because she knew that the future human race had the capacity for goodness, and that the reincarnated Children of the Solar Kingdoms would never be alone. They would be able to survive and find purpose in this new world of the future. After exchanging a few last words with her reborn infant daughter, Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity uses the powers of her own Imperium/Illusionary Silver Crystal; which later broke into nine different Rainbow Crystals to be sent to the destination Earth, and the Crescent Moon Wand/Moon Stick to launch the rocket. The rocket had left the Solar System just as the planets, moons and asteroids were getting pulled close to the dangerously red Sun. The last energy of the Silver Crystal purged the remains of Queen Metallia's Negaforce from the Sun when it exploded, sending them into space. Once the dust of the now long gone Solar Kingdoms settled, the energy reformed the Solar System in its current incarnation. As the crystalline rocket carrying the Children of the Solar Kingdoms travels through the Milky Way Galaxy for thousands of years, which is only days, weeks and months for them, the spirits of the Solar Kingdom Rulers educate the Children about their past lives, their powers, and the total accumulation of all knowledge spanning the Universe. As the rocket enters a return course to Earth, the Fifth Dimension is drawn into a gravity well generated by the rocket. Once in orbit of Earth, the Children are sent in pods down towards Tokyo, Japan while the rocket crashes in Antarctica. The Fifth Dimension is cracked by a nuclear missile at the North Pole, which frees the Dark Kingdom Leaders, while the radiation blast is sucked away into the realm called the Fifth Dimension. Act II Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon and Luna are found by the engaged couple Tsukino of Natalie/Ikuko and Raymond/Kenji. The infant princess is named Serena/Usagi by them. The Shields/Chiba couple finds young Prince Darien/Mamoru/Endymion and he soon becomes their beloved son Darien/Mamoru. The middle-upper class Mizuno family then takes baby Princess/Sailor Mercury as their daughter Amy/Ami. The Keeper of the Cherry Hill Temple/Hikawa Shrine named Grandpa Hino takes in the infant Princess/Sailor Mars as his granddaughter with the Hino family naming her Raye/Rei. Princess/Sailor Jupiter is found by the Kino family and named Lita/Makoto. Princess/Sailor Venus is named Mina/Minako Aino by the family who found both her and Artemis. About 13 years later, the girls and Darien/Mamoru are in school, just trying to live normal, almost stereotypical lives and discover where they truly belong. They all have some self-doubt about themselves and why they have such great powers, while the Dark Kingdom Leaders are recovering from being locked up in the Fifth Dimension for so long. At a pool party at Darien/Mamoru’s apartment, Serena/Usagi sees on the news that her father Raymond/Kenji and her brother Sammy/Shingo have been injured in a bad car crash. Even though it is a nonfatal crash, the self-doubt has multiplied. One night, before the summer holiday, the five girls find crystal pens and a crystal brooch calling them aurally, along with both Luna and Artemis. Meeting up with whatever family they have at Hinode Pier because it is secluded, the girls say they have to leave with Luna and Artemis in order to find their places. Their families all know that this day would have to come ever since they found them and ask if they know where they should go first. The girls say south as they look out towards the open harbor. A day later, the girls arrive close to the South Pole down in Antarctica, having flown there. They throw the brooch and pens towards the South Pole where they fall to the ground of both ice and water. From them, a giant palace is created. This is the Palace of the Solar Kingdoms, which the girls along with their two cats head towards and venture deep inside. Inside, they find that the pens and brooch are activators of a giant crystalline control panel. Being the leader, Serena/Usagi uses her brooch to activate the main control panel. From it, the spirit of Queen Serenity comes towards the girls in half-physical, half-metaphysical form. Knowing that they have many questions, and she has answers. With the first and most important question being who the girls are really, Queen Serenity’s spirit takes them on a journey through the Universe that feels like years, but is actually in hours, days and weeks back on Earth. Having learned all they can about the Universe and their roles over five years, but two and a half weeks for us, the girls return to Earth ready to claim their destiny. As Sailor Scouts/Soldiers, they resume the regular school terms, with Serena/Usagi joining her friends Molly/Naru Baker/Osaka, Melvin/Gurio Butlers/Umino, Andrew/Motoki Foreman/Furuhata and her crush Darien/Mamoru in their Crossroads/Jūban Junior High School Enquirer, a school newspaper with Serena/Usagi’s homeroom teacher Patricia Haruna/Haruna Sakurada as the editor so that Serena/Usagi can keep their eyes open for opportunities on a freelance basis in relation to her other activities and schoolwork. With the Scouts/Soldiers starting up several clubs to keep low profiles, they settle back in. At the same time, some Tokyo police officers; one White-American, one Japanese-American pursue eleven human girls who are really Monsters/Youma undercover, serving under Jadeite’s command, using ten missiles to ruin Earth, for Queen Beryl to take and remake for her and Queen Metallia to rule the Universe from. Act III The next Friday night, Serena/Usagi is out with Amy/Ami, Raye/Rei, Lita/Makoto and Mina/Minako are out on the city, while Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino are heading out to Narita Airport for the arrival of both the Prime Minister of Israel and the Palestinian President for conferences to brief the world. It is when Jadeite sends five of his Monsters/Youma to do his bidding and create disasters in order to gather life energy in order to carry out his plans: Morga, Balm, Flau/Fro, Iguara and Kyurene. Morga soon attacks the tiltrotor plane carrying Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino, sapping the pilot and Melvin/Umino of their energy, leaving the plane to crash on the top and side of a huge skyscraper, with Molly/Naru dangling above the city of Tokyo. Morga’s presence is sensed by Serena/Usagi. Quickly morphing for the first time into Sailor Moon, she flies up the side of the building to save Molly/Naru. Sailor Moon uses her Royal Tiara to destroy Morga just as Molly/Naru lets go and starts to fall to the ground. She catches both Molly/Naru and the plane with the pilot and Melvin/Umino in both of her hands and flies them back up to the top of the building. Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino are able to thank Sailor Moon as she flies off into the night sky. This provides a golden opportunity for Amy/Ami, Raye/Rei, Lita/Makoto and Mina/Minako to morph into their own forms as Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and do their part to save the world. First up, Sailor Mercury destroys Balm, and stops Balm’s fire with Ice Bubble Spray. Sailor Venus then uses her Crescent Beam Smash to blind a gang of bandits led by Flau/Fro to take the Emperor’s royal scrolls on a boat, giving way for the police to take the bandits into custody, and her to kill Flau/Fro. With Iguara keeping the stray animals and pets of Tokyo in her ice vault to freeze to death, Sailor Mars uses her Fire Soul Blast to both destroy Iguara and free the animals and pets from their icy prisons, soon returning them to their owners. At the same time, Kyurene commands a storm to take down the El Al flight of the Middle East leaders and sap their energy away. Using her powers, Sailor Jupiter uses Supreme Thunder Crash first to destroy Kyurene, and then saves the crippled jumbo jet. The Saturday morning after, the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers are back at the Palace of the Solar Kingdoms. Exchanging a conversation about their secret identities and how good it felt to be heroes for the first time, Queen Serenity leaves them to carve their own identities. The next week, at Serena/Usagi’s school, the news is spreading. The Enquirer needs to have a full interview with the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers to bring the paper some legitimacy and make the Scouts/Soldiers known. Molly/Naru, Melvin/Umino and Darien/Mamoru meet with all five of the Sailor Scouts on a Friday night at Darien/Mamoru’s apartment. The Scouts/Soldiers say they are to protect love and justice, right wrongs and triumph over all evil. The Scouts/Soldiers aren’t lying about all of it either, even when their speeches of heroism are met with scoffing laughter. They decide to prove that they are right by taking Molly/Naru, Melvin/Umino and Darien-Mamoru on a night flight across Japan. While six thousand feet above the ground of Japan, Sailor Moon lets Darien/Mamoru go solo in flight, and he wonders if he has the same powers as the Scouts/Soldiers. Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino are mortal, so they fall. The Scouts/Soldiers catch them though, and a close circle of friends is formed. Secretly, Darien/Mamoru is going to become the Earth superhero Tuxedo Mask again, in order to watch over the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers in their battles against all evil. Act IV Knowing where the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers’ powers come from, Jadeite and his six remaining Monsters/Youma decide to utilize the antitheses of the Sailor Planet Powers in their fight against all that is good. They soon manage to reprogram the striking coordinates of ten special missiles in China, the United States, England, Pakistan and Russia to strike ten points in the Pacific Ocean. Forming a loose star across the Pacific Ocean, the ten missiles will cause earthquakes and volcanoes to destroy the Pacific Ocean and make it all barren land. Other attempts on the Atlantic Ocean will be made in the future, but they focus on Pacific for now. It is being called as the Greatest Terraforming Swindle of All Time. On the Friday that the missiles are going to be tested, Jadeite lures the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers to his lair with a phony gas bomb threat and a sound on a frequency only they can hear. When they make their move towards his lair, Jadeite subjects the Scouts/Soldiers to gunfire, intense blazes of fire, and even cold ice and snow; which have no effect on them. They soon arrive and destroy Jadeite’s last few Monsters/Youma; Derella, then Garoben, Ramua/Ramwoir, Kigaan and Murido/Dream Princess. Seeing all the people that Jadeite replaced with his Monsters/Youma, the Scouts/Soldiers are powerless. This is all while Jadeite is casually discussing his theory of burying the oceans under new land, reinventing Earth for Queen Beryl. Jadeite soon tricks the Scouts/Soldiers into opening five closet doors that seemingly held the detonators for the now stray missiles. They actually have the Nega Ultraviolet Light for Moon, the Nega Heat Magma for Mercury, the Nega Ice Bindings for Mars, the Nega Electro Magnets for poor Jupiter and the Nega Dark Energy for Venus. As he proclaims victory for the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse/Chaos and Queen Beryl, he shoves the Nega Ice Bindings-clad Sailor Mars into his private Dark Pool. While this is happening, Darien/Mamoru senses that the Scouts/Soldiers are in deep trouble, and quickly morphs into Tuxedo Mask. He takes off towards the lair of Jadeite in a fruitful attempt to save everyone and even himself. Arriving at Jadeite’s lair, he chucks the madman into his own Dark Pool, frees the captive citizens from Jadeite’s prison, and they in turn help save the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers from the antitheses of their powers as they slowly start to die. Finally safe from Jadeite’s tricks and traps, Sailor Mars only pities Jadeite’s fall, giving him a longing glance before she rejoins her fellow Scouts/Soldiers. Tuxedo Mask wishes all of them the best of luck and his allegiance to them before he helps the freed citizens escape to safety. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers then carve up their own exit as they take off in pursuit of the missiles barreling into disaster. Ten missiles are in all, so that makes it a decouple jeopardy. The Sailor Scouts/Soldiers are soon in five high-speed chases against the missiles as they bear down on their targets. Coming up either behind, in front of, or alongside the inward point missiles, they are able to grab ahold of them and hurl them into outer space. They continue to go onwards past the Moon and deep into the cosmos (If the series can go long enough, the missiles will play an important part in introducing a new enemy to face off with the Scouts/Soldiers later on). Still, five of the missiles manage to hit their rerouted targets. The Ring of Fire and the Pacific Plate are starting to break open at certain areas. The Scouts/Soldiers fly down beneath the Earth’s surface to heal the rifts in the Earth’s crust. Act V Shooting through the mantle of the Earth, the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers bench press the different segments of the Pacific Plate’s fault lines back into their original positions. This has the immediate effect of preventing further volcanoes from erupting and earthquakes starting, but the current eruptions and earthquake waves are still present, rippling even now into the other tectonic plates as well. The Gaviota Rail Trestle in California begins to collapse, and the northbound Amtrak Coast Starlight is careening towards it. Jatiluhur Dam in Indonesia is now weakening, ready to flood the water of the Pacific into both Purwakarta and Jakarta. Mount Fuji has been awakened by the quakes, and is now starting to fire off gas and lava. With a flood beginning in the Seikan Tunnel and the Nazca Plate on a collision course with South America, the Scouts/Soldiers fly back down to Earth to save it. Sailor Moon uses her Royal Supersonic Waves to seal up Mount Fuji, but not before it buries Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino’s bus on Japan’s road carrying some children. Molly/Naru now risks her life to save some children, but is saved at the last minute by Sailor Moon. The Seikan Tunnel is saved by Sailor Mars pulling an underwater Fire Soul Blast to bring rubble down and seal up the cracks near the tunnel. The Gaviota trestle is replaced by a temporary bridge of ice made by Sailor Mercury’s Ice Breath, her strength holding it, and her very own Ice Bubble Spray. The Jatiluhur Dam finally starts to leak and crack under pressure when Sailor Jupiter pulls a Supreme Thunder Crash down on the electrical parts of the plant itself, preventing electricity from causing a major fire. Using her laser heat vision, super wind breath, invulnerability and strength, she uses the debris and rubble on the barges to create a whole new dam. The quakes rocking the Ring of Fire have caused massive tidal waves to start crashing against the harbors of Lima, Peru. A giant cargo ship crashes into the Puente Continental Bridge. Sailor Venus saves a Peru international bus from falling into the water by using her Crescent Beam Smash to create an aura bridge for the bus to ride, and for her to carry. Jadeite has one last ace up his sleeve, as he sends Thetis/Titus, his last Monster/Youma out to destroy the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask all at once. Tuxedo Mask escapes to find the Scouts/Soldiers in order to face off against Thetis/Titus. In a heated battle, Jadeite and his new love Thetis/Titus square off against our heroes. When it looks like Tuxedo Mask is down for the count, Jadeite tries to whittle the hopes of the five Scouts/Soldiers by saying that they're useless and unable to do anything without a man, and his attitude angers them. Sending a charm/ofuda onto her old lover, Sailor Mars renounces her old love of Jadeite for good, by making Thetis/Titus turn against Jadeite, almost killing him, but he fled. Returning Molly/Naru, Melvin/Umino, the children and the citizens replaced by Jadeite home, the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask leave a wonderful impression on the people of Earth. At D Point, way up at the North Pole; Queen Beryl’s Dark Kingdom Fortress, Jadeite reports his tale and findings to Queen Beryl. Even though she is disappointed by Jadeite’s failure to destroy Earth and the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers, she is still very impressed by what energy they managed to get. They have the same powers as the Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask, so a semifinal battle nears. Even as an uncertain future lies ahead for the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers, they still have something to celebrate, as they fly off into space to the next movie… Epilogue (Preview Summary for Sailor Moon II: Vengeance) On a field trip to Tokyo Tower, Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru start to have suspicions about each other’s secret identities. Molly/Naru soon puts two and two together for the both of them. She then attempts to prove her suspicions true by jumping from the Tokyo Tower’s Observation Decks to do so; convinced they would turn into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in order to save her. Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru do not morph into their hero forms, but use their super speed, heat laser vision and super wind breath to slow Molly/Naru’s fall and for her to safely land in a cart full of soft grass and flowers. Molly/Naru soon loses her belief in the fact that Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru are living double lives for some while. In the meantime, the Dark Kingdom Leaders soon decide to test the limits of their powers; which at the end of the first movie are revealed to be on the same level as the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers. Attacking the Mir Space Station, an astronaut is blow out into deep space by Zoisite and Jadeite’s super wind breath. Another astronaut from the Space Shuttle named “Excelsior” on a spacewalk is vaporized by Queen Beryl’s heat laser vision, and finally, Nephrite and Malachite rip both the Shuttle and the Mir Space Station to bits and then fling them into the Sun. As twelve new Monsters/Youma join them all, the Dark Kingdom Leaders take off back to Earth in order to try doing things their way, getting way down and dirty. As these things are going on, Serena/Usagi, Darien/Mamoru, Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino have gone up to a hot springs resort up in Nagano for the weekend, as they are on an assignment for their journalism class and the Enquirer. While there, a little girl starts to fall into the Shinano River but is saved by Tuxedo Mask. Feeling the need to reveal her and Darien/Mamoru’s secret identities to both the two of them as well as Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino, Serena/Usagi pulls out a gun in front of them. She then proceeds to shoot both herself and Darien/Mamoru, which reveals their deep secrets to them all. Even though she only shot blanks, Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru are seen by the two mortals as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. The four reporters meet back up with Luna, Artemis and the other four Sailor Scouts/Soldiers at the Palace of the Solar Kingdoms. It is there that Sailor Moon asks the spirit of her mother Queen Serenity to restore Darien/Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask’s memories as Prince Darien/Mamoru/Endymion of Planet Earth. Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino soon learn the identities of the other four Sailor Scouts/Soldiers as well, and the circle of eight friends and two cats grows even stronger. They are on a return path to Japan, when the spirit of Queen Serenity reports that the Dark Kingdom Leaders have broken free of D Point and are attempting to conquer Earth. They soon try to head them off in Tokyo, but the Monsters/Youma are blocking routes in and out. Queen Beryl, her four Generals, and their twelve Monsters/Youma have taken over most, if not all of Tokyo, preparing to conquer the world. In a very symbolic move, Beryl forces the Emperor and Prime Minister of Japan to bow down before her, lest she turn the Monsters/Youma loose on the rest of the Japanese government. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers leave Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino to figure out the very crystalline control panels of the Palace of the Solar Kingdoms in order to set a trap for the Dark Kingdom Leaders and their Monsters/Youma. The six superheroes return to metropolitan Tokyo, where the Dark Kingdom Leaders test their powers against them in the semifinal battle of the millennium… Main Cast Amy Adams as Queen Serenity Reed Alexander as Jadeite Noah Cyrus as Princess Serenity, Serena/Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon Nick Jonas as Prince Darien/Mamoru/Endymion, Darien/Mamoru Shields/Chiba and Tuxedo Mask Uma Thurman as Queen Beryl Emma Lockhart as Princess Mercury, Amy/Ami Mizuno and Sailor Mercury Jill Frappier as the Voice of Luna Madeline Carroll as Princess Mars, Raye/Rei Hino and Sailor Mars Ron Rubin as the Voice of Artemis Bailee Madison as Princess Jupiter, Lita/Makoto Kino and Sailor Jupiter Elle Fanning as Molly/Naru Baker/Osaka Abigail Breslin as Princess Venus, Mina/Minako Aino and Sailor Venus Chandler Canterbury as Melvin/Gurio Butlers/Umino Brendan Fraser as Nephrite Daveigh Chase (or Megan Fox) as Zoisite Jonathan Frakes as Malachite/Kunzite Unknown #1 as Morga Unknown #2 as Balm Unknown #3 as Flau/Fro Unknown #4 as Iguara Unknown #5 as Kyurene Unknown #6 as Derella Unknown #7 as Garoben Unknown #8 as Ramua/Ramwoir Unknown #9 as Kigaan Unknown #10 as Murido/Dream Princess Unknown #11 as Thetis/Titus Supporting Cast Unknown #12 as Andrew/Motoki Foreman/Furuhata Unknown #13 as Patricia Haruna/Haruna Sakurada Unknown #14 as Susan/Mayumi Baker/Osaka Unknown #15 as Natalie/Ikuko Tsukino Unknown #16 as Raymond/Kenji Tsukino Unknown #17 as Sammy/Shingo Tsukino Unknown #18 as Grandpa Hino Unknown #19 as Chad/Yuuichirou Holdenford/Kumada Unknown #20 as Ken/Shinozaki Unknown #21 as Papa Aino Unknown #22 as Mama Aino Unknown #23 as Dr. Saeko Mizuno Unknown #23 as Papa Mizuno Unknowns #24 and #25 as the Shields/Chiba Couple Daniel Dae Kim as J.P. Police Lieutenant Takashi Scott Caan as U.S. Lieutenant Arnolds Themes Development and Pre-production Casting Production Post-production and Release Effects Music Marketing and Merchandising Legacy Manga, Anime and PGSM continuity Category:Live-Action Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Sailor Moon (series) Category:Motion Pictures Category:Live-Action Category:Upcoming Productions Category:Sailor Moon fan adaptations